Potter's Story The Epilogue Continued
by Genny Cullen
Summary: Lilly, James, and Albus Potter are all in Hogwarts now! And some great fun is headed their way. To see what will happen, read the story!
1. First Day Jitters

**LILLY POV**

I was alone in my dorm room. I was in my second year of school already. Albus had reassured me that the second year of school was one of the easiest. Then he had told me the story that my father used to tell me before bed. You know, the one about saving Mum from Voldemort and a Basilisk. That was my favorite of his adventures. Mum thought that he should not tell us these stories. His reply every single time was, "Ginny, dear, you are starting to sound like your mother! They should know what happened back then. And they won't even have to pay attention to Professor Binns."

Ginevra Potter would, happily I might add, crack him over the back of his head with a wooden spoon that she carried with her everywhere for that exact purpose.

"You must like getting hit with a spoon, Harry Potter! It seems to happen daily."

"I think you just like smacking me, Ginny." Harry would grin, and they would make up.

I sighed. I missed my parents. It was only the second day.

Professor McGonagall greeted me warmly when I arrived yesterday.

Quinton Roberts greeted me just as warmly. The 12 year old orphan boy had spent most of the summer at the dreary children's home in London. The last few weeks he came over to our house, which was modeled slightly after The Burrow that Mum had grown up in. She had inherited most of her mother's home improvement books (most of which Dad had conveniently 'lost.')

Albus gets along well with Quinton, whose Muggle parents had been killed in a car crash near my cousin Teddy Lupin's house. Quinton was the only one who survived, and Teddy realized he was a wizard, stealing him from the scene and raising him as his own.

He's my best friend. He has curly hair the color of sand, a very wide face, and slightly protuberant eyes. They are probably his best feature, his eyes. They are a pretty hazel color with flecks of green.

I look like everyone thought my grandmother Lilly must have. But I have Dad's spirit. Professor McGonagall gave me my Aunt's bed, most likely unknowingly.

Minerva McGonagall was loosing her sharp touch. Some thought that the drama of 21 years ago had been to much gore for her.

I don't think she was going soft, just that she was a bit more understanding.

"Lilly, did you hear me?" I heard Quinton's voice through the closed dorm door.

"Yes, Quinton, I'll be there in a minute." I replied, grinning. He figured out how to get up the stairs to the girls dorm last year. He'd been an honor student in the first year, so they let him learn an extra Charm for a reward. He chose the Confundus Charm. As soon as he managed it in class, he tried it on the trick stairs that led to the girls dormitories.

The same stairs that had tricked Harry and Ron such a long time ago.

Of course it worked, and he got up them as easily as the boys stairs. Hermione was very proud of him. I looked out the window one last time and went to walk to breakfast with Quinton.

**ALBUS POV**

I sat at the Gryffindor table, watching my sister sit with her best friend, talking about what prank they would pull tonight. I knew what it was of course, because Mum told me to keep an eye and Ear on them. And what better way to hear then with an Extendable Ear? Uncle Ron nicked one from the supply when his older brother, George, was putting them on the shelf. I sighed shaking my shaggy blonde hair out of my bright blue eyes. It's shocking, Dad thinks, that we look so much like our namesakes must have looked when they were young. James looks like, well … James. Or Dad, who also looks like James Sr., his father. Lilly looks like what people say our grandmother looked like. With her long, dark red hair, going well past her middle back, acted sort of as a curtain. Maybe that's why she tied it up every day. Her sharp green eyes certainly reflected her confidence and rebelliousness.

And then there's me. Albus Severus Potter, second son of the great Harry Potter. Most people who knew Albus Dumbledore have either moved or passed away, so none of us really know what he looked like when he was young. But one person who was there throughout his entire life is still alive and we visit him often.

Aberforth Dumbledore now lived down in Hagrid's hut, where they had added an extra room, 'to keep an eye on us kids', and he quit working at the Hogshead bar because, I quote 'Ya darn kids visit too often, an' there's some rough folks out there. Yer dad don' wantchya dead, an' I intend on makin' sure ya aren't.'

At my fifth birthday party he told my dad, "Potter, yer son looks 'xactly like Ablus did when he was a young'un." My blonde hair is straighter "than a sheet of glass" as Mum puts it. It's kind of shaggy, coming down into my eyes, which, as I've already said are bright, electric blue. I usually wear glasses, but my mother says she likes to see my eyes, so I wear contact lenses, just for her.

I'm tall. Taller than James at least, and he's a year older than me!

Lilly and James are usually the troublemakers but every once in a while I join in on the fun. I normally rebuke them, even though James is older and just pretends to listen and Lilly just plain ignores me.

So. That's the Potter's for you.


	2. A First Class Experience

**LILLY POV**

In Herbology, I did as Mum asked every year and said hello to Professor Neville Longbottom, an old school friend of Dad's. After Herbology, we (meaning Quinton and I) went down the sweeping green lawn to Care of Magical Creatures, where Rubeus Hagrid, the half giant gamekeeper of Hogwarts.

He looked pretty much the same as he did 21 years ago, but with more gray, gnarled hair and deeper laugh lines.

As I ran to grasp his ample waist, he shouted out. "Lilly! 'Ow are ya girly? Doin' good in Herbology, what with Neville teachin' it?"

I looked up into his friendly little black eyes and smiled. "Hi Hagrid, how are you and Aberforth?"

"I'm doin' just fine an' ole Aberforth's doin' just as well, 'cept his arthritis keeps actin' up now a days. Who's this? Hidin' from ole Hagrid, are we now?"

I saw Quinton standing behind me, grinning timidly up at Hagrid. "Hagrid, you remember Quinton Roberts from last year don't you? Don't tell me your eyes are going the same direction as your memory!" I joked. "Lilly!" he retorted, amused. "Wait here, did Harry tell you to prank me all year with memory and elder folk jokes?" He raised a single bushy eyebrow.

"Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't." I grinned.

"Well, anyways Quinton, it's nice ta meetchya. Again. Ah look, 'ere comes the rest o' the class!" his voice got louder, "'Ello an' welcome to Care of Magical Creatures! As you should all know, I don' like bein' called 'Perfessor', a'right?

Now, if you'd all step right over 'ere towards the trees- Ms. Finnigan, don' touch that, it ain't yers!- I have some newborn hippogriphs to show ya, an Ms. Potter, over yonder there has volunteered to help me with a demonstration today."

I gasped. I had done no such thing! _**Oh, it's on giant man! It is **__**so**__** on!**_

After Care of Magical Creatures **(A/N: I'm abbreviating it to CMC)** I walked back up the lawn to the Great Hall for lunch. Quinton and I are lucky and have study hall right after lunch, so we just stayed put and talked to some of our friends from the previous year. Julia Zambini, a Slytherin descendant of Blaise Zambini, was in Gryffindor with us and she was also one of my dorm mates. I sat with her and Layna Finnigan at lunchtime. Quinton sat with us too, but he talked to Ignazios Thomas and Kenny Longbottom, Neville and Dean Thomas's sons. In the middle of a chocolate covered apple, I looked down the table to see Albus sitting with Julia's older brother Zephyr. _Poor Zephyr_. I thought to myself, _He's always last at everything!_ At Hogwarts, pretty much everything was organized in alphabetical order. The Patals (There were 4 now! Each sister had twins. On the same day. In the same hospital. Freaky, aye?) all had names starting with Z. Padma's kids were Zahur and Zalman, Parvati's were Zaide and Zazu. The cool thing was though, that since there were four of them, there was one in each house. Zazu was in Gryffindor, Zalman was in Ravenclaw, Zahur was in Hufflepuff and last but most definitely not least, Zaide was in Slytherin.

Is that cool or what? We guessed one of them would make trouble.

And obviously they came from… Gryffindor?

**ALBUS POV**

My first class today was the supposedly 'cursed' class, which, obviously is Defense against the Dark Arts. This year the job went to…Zaria Dermot.

Only three years out of school, Zaria was a beautiful Arabic girl with silky black hair, far past her middle back. She had large, doe like eyes that seemed to have depth. She wrapped a silk scarf around her head every day, as is the custom of Arabic women.

Professor Dermot apparently didn't believe that the position was cursed, or she wouldn't have volunteered. This morning as we all entered the classroom we saw that it had been redecorated. Again. But Zaria had a very good sense of style. Gone were the rows of desks, to be replaced by small rectangular tables that each held about six people. The chairs were similar to beanbag chairs, but they had more structure, so they actually looked like chairs.

These little groups were arranged in a large, loose oval, with a clear area in the center of the room. At the head of the oval was another, slightly larger table with a name plate on it. It was very tarnished and worn from being engraved so many times. In clear script it read,

**Professor Zaria Dermot**

**Defense against the Dark Arts**

Behind the desk sat the professor herself, in sapphire robes that had intricate gold edging around the hems, with a matching scarf.

"Good morning class," she said with a calm, luring voice. "Please take a seat anywhere that you would like. But take care in your placement, as you will stay there for the year, unless moving is mandatory." The last bit of this speech was directed at Scorpio Malfoy and his smirking friends.

No one moved, but turned to catch Malfoy whispering into Zaide's ear.

"Since no one is volunteering to move, I shall randomly choose people to pick a seat. These groups are color coded, and by the end of the week you will probably have been given an Arabic name that you will be called by in this classroom." She grinned, showing strong white teeth. "Most teachers do not give nicknames, but," her grin grew, "I am not a normal teacher. Nicknaming is just a habit of mine."

Grabbing her list of names off the desk she stood and walked to the center of the oval.

_Great, _I thought, _random people going wherever they want. Just assign Malfoy to me why don't you!_

But, luckily Scorpio was the first name called. He chose the table farthest from the teacher's table, either because of first impressions or the emerald coloring of the chairs, I can't be certain. Second called was me! I surveyed the room carefully, finally settling on the table nearest the window. Its chairs were covered in deep blue fabric, and the table had blue designs painted on the edges. Joining me at the table were four of my friends. Zephyr Zambini, Mason Barnes, Genevieve Simone, and Iyana Raalph have been my friends since 1st year. Only Mason was in a different house, which was Ravenclaw.

"Now," said Professor Dermot, "I shall ask your names, ages, and favorite past time. I do this with all of my students to get properly acquainted. When we have gone around the room, I will tell you about me." She addressed red table opposite ours and said, "Will you begin for us Scarlet?"

The occupants stood one by one and introduced themselves. Scarlet consisted of four girls who had formed a club called Stereotype Stats, in which you could find out just exactly how popular you were. Their names were Abha Leonê, Lakeisha Bedford, Symone Thymine, and Zoë Tice. Zoë was also one of my friends in Ravenclaw, but she'd chosen to sit with her club. This…game continued all the way to us, with Zaria occasionally calling out "I might have a name for you!" and writing on her name scroll. Once at our table, Mason stood and clearly announced, "I am Mason Barnes, 13, and I enjoy carving stone sculptures by hand." It was obvious, too, by the muscle that wrapped his slender frame. Next Gen stood and said, "I'm Genevieve Simone, age 14, and I raise dragons with my parents." She glared out at the crowd, daring them to giggle at her name. Then, timid Zephyr paled and stood, mumbling "Zephyr Zambini, 13, and I like water skiing." He sat hurriedly, and I patted his back as I stood. "I'm Albus S. Potter. I am 14 years old and practice Defense against the Dark Arts at home with my father, Harry Potter." Zaria looked at me and said "Very confident. Excellent. Mr. Potter, please come forward to the center."

I grasped my wand of birch and dragon heartstring tightly and strode to the middle of the oval clearing.

What task was I to perform, but one of the easiest for me?

A Patronis of course!


	3. Shoot for The Moon

**A/N: Sorry if I spell some spells wrong! Also the Arab nicknames given by Professor Dermot **_**are**_** actually Arabic. Please review!!!**

**ALBUS POV**

Professor Dermot ushered me to the center of the oval, where she then left to sit behind her table.

"Pop quiz for Albus. I beg your pardon, Mr. Malfoy, but I'm sure that you will enjoy learning a few things form Mr. Potter. Oh, also Malfoy," she added, "Your nickname is Kalb." She nodded at me signifying that she was going to proceed with my 'quiz' but she was interrupted by Malfoy. "Professor what does Kalb mean?" he asked excitedly inflating his chest at being the first with a name. "Kalb means 'dog' in Arabic, Mr. Malfoy." He deflated quickly and grew red. "Now, Mr. Potter, you say that you practice the Arts at home?" I nodded, tense. "I'm aware that your father could produce a Patronis at a very young age, is that correct?" Again, I nodded, less tense this time. "Can you _also_ produce a Patronis?"

"Yes I can Professor."

"Would you please demonstrate a proper Patronis, Mr. Potter? Kalb! PAY ATTENTION- OR SERVE _DETENTION_!"

I turned to look at him, smirked, and raised my wand. Waving it towards the ceiling, I said "**Expecto Patronum!**"

A huge, white, lion with a full mane flew out of my wand tip, and ran towards Malfoy.

Who screamed like a little girl.

"Potter!" Zaria exclaimed, "You're to be called Laith! Lion!"

Oh yeah! Score one for Potter.

**LILLY POV**

During study hall, Quinton and I did a total of no homework. Neville hadn't given any in double Herbology, and Hagrid _never_ gave any. So therefore, we just talked about the first Hogsmead trip that was coming up soon. I had gotten my form signed within two days of receiving it. Quinton's adoption agent signed his, and McGonagall had approved that since, technically, she was his guardian that her signature would suffice. Mum had recently told me that Teddy Lupin (my cousin) was thinking of adopting Quinton. At first I was excited, because Teddy just lives a few blocks away, and I think Quinton would enjoy living with him and learning how to change appearances like Teddy had been able to do pretty much since birth.

Neither of his parents had survived Voldemort's last battle with humanity, so he kind of knew how Quinton felt, not really ever knowing his parents. But I don't really think Quinton feels that he's been cheated in any way. "I've been able to grow up in an amazing world, with amazing people. What more could I want?" He says quite often when the matter is brought up.

Teddy thinks that he had an older sibling because when Quinton was rescued from the car, there was a second car seat in the back seat besides his little chair, but the child that had occupied it was gone. Poof. Teddy also thinks that the other child could possibly have been magical.

If you haven't noticed, my cousin Teddy thinks a LOT!

**QUINTON POV**

I look at Lilly Potter, my best friend, and for a long time my only friend, sitting there, babbling on and on about the up coming trip to Hogsmead. I stared straight into her eyes. Her beautiful, hypnotic green eyes…..

"Earth to Quinton!" the beautiful green eyes smacked my head.

"Hey! LaLa, it's time to come out of dreamland and go to D.A.D.A." (Defense against the Dark Arts)

God I hate those disruptive, beautiful green eyes! I flipped my curly hair out of my eyes, and stood with my books a full three inches taller than Lilly. Together we walked down the corridor, up the marble staircase, and towards the D.A.D.A classroom. We met the same sight that Albus had told us about at lunch. Low tables, chair/poofs, arranged in an oval. The teacher was already standing in the center of the oval. When she saw Lilly standing near the edge of the group, she called, "Miss Potter! I've had both of your brothers already today and they were both ones to get their names. James was the only one in his whole class actually! Malik and Laith! Master and Lion, brothers together the perfect team. I hope you will join them in the glory of their names. Would you and your friend like to take a seat?"

Lilly took me by the arm and dragged me to the Sapphire table, where she proceeded to shove me down into a chair. Slightly stunned I said "Could you be any rougher?" She looked at me seriously. "Yes I could have, but normally you don't like that."

I lost myself again in the beautiful eyes. A realization hit me in seemingly slow motion.

It seemed that I had fallen in love with my best friend!

**LILLY POV**

Quinton started staring at me again as soon as I shoved him into a chair to mask the almost faint he'd taken. I didn't know what was wrong with him! He'd been staring at me all day. He clapped with everyone else when I, too, was given my name. It was a mix of two names. Sahara. It means the moon.

He seemed to be just plain old spacing out, except his eyes never left mine.

He was also given a name. As she announced it, Zaria said "This will probably be changed throughout the year to many things but right now it is Sahara-Nassir. The moon protector, because, Sahara, he never seems to leave your side," she smiled.

"Like he's protecting you."


	4. Name Game

**ALBUS POV**

Quinton is in love with Lilly.

It's so obvious that I'm inwardly kicking myself for not realizing it earlier! Right now (dinner) he's just staring at her with an expression (sorry for the bad analogy) that was similar to melting…something.

I'm kind of wondering why.

I'll get back to you on that.

**LILLY POV**

I really wish he'd stop staring at me like that. He looks like a freaky kind of fish. "Quinton. Quinton! QUINTON!!!!" He started, looking around franticly. "What? What happened? Ouch!!" he yelped spilling hot soup down his front. He hurriedly grabbed a napkin and started to wipe up his mess.

I sighed. Looking at Julia who was stifling giggles, I saw Albus farther down the table roaring with laughter that didn't quite reach his eyes.

_I wonder if he knows what's going on with Quinton._

I got up, excused myself from the conversation and walked down to where Albus sat pondering over an unknown subject.

"Whatchya doin' Albus?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Quinton's problem." He looked up at me with an amused face. "You really can't figure it out can you?" I looked at my shoes intently, and shook my head.

"Ha ha!" He chuckled. "Lilly, he's fallen head over heels for you, poor fellow. Tell me, does he _blink_ when you're around?"

I smacked him hard as he stared to laugh again.

_Quinton _likes_ me? _

**QUINTON POV**

Dang that soup was hot! I fumbled for a napkin as I felt my ears go red. I must have been staring again. I sighed. Then I had an idea. It was sketchy, but it was there.

After dinner I excused myself from the table and went up to the long scarred staff table at the front of the Hall. Looking up and down the table I saw only Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, who was still alive, believe it or not. As neither of them was the one I wanted to see, I continued down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, making my way out into the foyer.

Running all the way, I proceeded to the D.A.D.A room. I'm not really sure why I went there, Professor Dermot was surely in the staff lounge chatting with the other professors, maybe Neville?

But as I went in I saw her sitting at her low table surrounded by books.

She glanced up from her work to see who was entering her classroom. "Good evening Sahara-Nassir. You've come to ask me something?"

"Uh, erm… actually I don't really know why I came here. I just followed my gut. Maybe my gut smelled your coffee," I mumbled as she sipped it.

"As it happens I already know what you would like to ask, even though you yourself don't. I haven't the slightest idea how I know, but I do."

Zaria stopped again to sip at her coffee.

Suddenly she said "Zaria Naimah Dermot. That is my name. It has a meaning that seems like a sentence. Rose living a soft enjoyable life free of envy. As a child I didn't know why my mother named me this for my life wasn't soft, nor was I free of envy. When I was twelve, about your age, she told me that it wasn't my given name, but my spiritual one. My birth name is Janis Lynn Forst. I hadn't the slightest idea," she said smiling softly "Why my mother had given me such an awful name! I had been brought up in a world of everything having a meaning, and to have a meaningless name made me feel…detached. I had nothing to live for with out a meaning to fulfill. So I kept my spiritual name and my given name was lost forever in the fabrics of time. Now I understand my name. My mother explained it to me. She said 'Rose for inner beauty. Naimah because I believe that one day you shall have something that gives you pleasure, and you shall help all others, never to envy them for everyone has problems.' My mother is a wise person. She taught me most everything I know. You have never had parents and yet have still felt love, hope, and friendship." Zaria stopped again, but I knew she was not finished.

As suspected, she looked up from her now cold coffee and said, "Sahara-Nassir, do you know why I gave you that name?"

"Well," I stammered, "You said that I was always with Lilly like a protector."

Smiling she nodded. "Yes. But that isn't your real name. That is what you wish to find isn't it?"

"Professor, I really don't know. You're the adult."

"But I don't know you're mind. I can't decide for you. Think Quinton. Why did you come? Dig for it."

She went back to swirling her cold coffee. I thought hard for a while and decided, why not? I've nothing better to do. "All right Professor I'd like to know my name. My 'true' name."

"It shall sound a little odd, but bear with me. Kadin Amal Utt. It also has a very long meaning. Friend, companion, bright, clean, pure; hope, wish, dream, wise and kind. A complicated meaning, but I think you can figure it out, don't you?" Professor Dermot set her mug down and gathered her books. I was about to thank her and leave but something was nagging me. "Professor?" I turned from the doorway.

"Yes, Kadin?" She used my name. "Um, how did you know what my 'real' name was?"

"Easy." Zaria turned in a swirl of orange and gold.

"I looked into your eyes."


	5. Girls!

**A/N: I'm moving Lilly, Quinton and Albus up a year in school. So Albus is in 4****th**** year, Lilly and Quinton are in 3****rd****, and James 6****th**

**Thanks to:**

**Alexa Daley, LinkinPark, and drummer0457 for support and constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

**LILLY POV**

I sat in a large cushy armchair next to the Gryffindor fire, waiting for Quinton to get back from wherever he went after dinner. While I sat, I thought. Why would Quinton like me? I started listing reasons.

I was his best friend for years before we came here. I don't think I'm pretty but he might. I know I have pretty eyes.

I couldn't really find any other reasons besides that I was practically his sister. But then again, I thought, that's how Dad felt about Mum. I wonder if Dad knew about this before we left this year. How long he has he been staring at me like some exotic fish?

A creaking noise brought me out of my thoughts. Quinton climbed in through the portrait hole clumsily. After tripping over the rug and being helped up he said "I was visiting Professor Dermot." I must have had puzzled expression because he added quickly, "I smelled her coffee." Teasing I said "You didn't drink any did you?"

"Haha very funny." He grimaced. He went kind of crazy when he had coffee.

"It is funny actually. So what did you and the professor talk about?" I wondered. "She told me about names. She called them 'true names' like we didn't already have a name." He settled into an arm chair opposite me. The common room was nearly empty except for some late night studiers. Albus was sitting over in a corner reading his potions book. He'd gotten Dad's gene for potions I'm afraid.

Quinton just sat staring into the flames mumbling the same words over and over. At first I couldn't hear so I leaned in closer. It sounded like 'Kadin Amal Utt, Kadin Amal Utt, Kadin Amal Utt …'etc. He said it differently each time, like he was feeling how the words sounded in his voice. I had no homework and nothing better to do so I decided I would go and mess around in the dormitory with Julia for a while. I went up and found her already starting a pillow fight with Gracie Miller, a fifth year friend of ours. I was hit with a pillow as soon as I entered the room, and, as usual, joined right for revenge. Gen, one of Albus's friends soon joined in too. I didn't think about Quinton again until I'd gone to sleep.

**QUINTON POV**

I went and sat by Albus after Lilly left. He glanced up from his studying just as Professor Dermot had, except he smiled mockingly instead of warmly. "So you're in love with my baby sister? Tough luck, dude, tough luck. Are you gonna tell her, ask her out, ignore your feelings?"

"Actually," I sighed, "I was going to ask you what I should do, since you have a girl friend."

He smiled again, warmer this time. "Gen isn't really my official girlfriend, you know. Although she might like that." Genevieve Simone had had a crush on Albus for forever and everyone knew it. She wasn't afraid to admit it either. Being his best friend had taken its toll on her. For four years at school (since year 1) Albus and Gen had been inseparable.

"I know!" Albus slammed his book shut and making some first years at the next table jump. He snickered, and then continued his idea.

"Let's go and ask them out at the same time tomorrow morning. Different places, of course. Wouldn't want to ruin the moment." The mocking grin was back. I took a swing at him, playfully. He ducked and caught my arm, forcing something cold into my hand and racing to his dormitory without explaining. Without thinking, I followed him, stuffing the…. thing into my pocket.

"Albus…Albus!"

"What?" His head popped out of a door way along the hall.

I grinned. "What time?"

He laughed loudly and waved me into his dormitory.

**GENERAL POV**

The next morning Quinton and Albus met on the marble stair case at the appointed time of seven thirty. Even though it was early for a Saturday morning, both boys were wide awake. Lilly and Gen were both early risers, but not that early. The boys were going to eat and go back upstairs to escort his respective girl to breakfast. After breakfast, Quinton was taking Lilly down to the Quiditch Pitch and Albus was taking Gen to a place Hagrid let him keep in the forest because he'd discovered a wood nymph there. After asking both boys would meet again in Hogsmead on the trip later that afternoon.

Albus would certainly be with Genevieve and (hopefully) Quinton would be there with Lilly.


	6. Dating Game

**GENERAL POV**

The plan had gone smoothly so far. Quinton and Albus waited outside the girl's dormitories until they were ready to go. They had breakfast and then each boy suggested a walk on the grounds. Fate had blessed them with a beautiful day for their plan. Also as planned, Quinton took Lilly down to the Quiditch pitch where people could be seen playing with a spare quaffle 50ft. in the air.

Albus took Gen to his clearing in the forest. By now each girl was suspicious.

"Where are you taking me?" came from each girls lips at the same time. Gen actually included another word but as a responsible author I can't put it in that sentence.

"Be patient. We're almost there." said each boy. Quinton found a nice shady tree, and Albus found a boulder covered in moss. Each pair in their respective spots. (dun-dun-dun-dun!!!) The boys turned to the girls, who were now **really** suspicious.

Both boys opened their mouths to emit the single sentence that had caused all the trouble. Albus emitted it wonderfully and was pulled into a hug that made him go blue in the face.

Quinton on the other hand…. emitted his breakfast. Not on Lilly of course, but she was still somewhat disgusted.

"Were you by chance nervous?" she said as she patted his back. He wiped his mouth with a napkin he found in his pocket and said "Yeah. Albus thought I'd be great though."

"At what?" she giggled.

He scowled at her laughter. "I was going to try to ask you out actually." She choked on her laughter.

"You were? Really?" She seemed amazed.

He nodded sheepishly. "Yup."

"Well, of course I will!" She smiled. He was dazed. He'd just puked in front of her because he was going to ask her a stupid question and she was all perky like she was saying 'Duh! Why wouldn't I?'

"Uh …. well then." He said awkwardly. She giggled again.

_This is not funny_! he thought. _Why does she keep laughing?_

She took his hand and pulled him out over the grounds towards the castle. It was almost time to go to Hogsmead. Suddenly Quinton wondered what they'd do once they were in the little village. Before they reached the courtyard where Filch was taking permission slips, he shot green sparks into the air to signal Albus that he'd accomplished his mission. He searched the air over the Forbidden Forest for Albus's sparks, and grinned when he saw a full display of colorful fireworks.

**LILLY POV**

He did it! He puked when he did it, but he still did it. I wonder if Albus put him up to it. Most likely. Oh well. I'd never considered my best friend as a boyfriend. I suppose it's better than just going out with the first person who asks you because you'd know your friend all ready. You know their habits, and their friends (very important to know!!). They are …well your best friend! I might have hugged him when he finally spit out the stupid question but I really didn't want him to puke on me.

"Lilly?" I heard him next to me on the path to Hogsmead village.

"Yes Quinton?" I replied.

"Well, I was wondering why you answered so quickly back on the pitch." he blushed deeply. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I thought about it for a minute. Why _had_ I answered so quickly? I had absolutely no idea. Quinton took my silence as the option of not answering, and quickly changed the subject.

"So in Hogsmead what are we going to do? The usual, or …" he flinched and said darkly, "Madame Puddyfoot's?" I laughed at how he made it sound like a bad word being spoken by a naughty three year old. He grinned like he'd accomplished the most difficult task in the world by making me smile and laugh. Madame Puddyfoot's is a tea shop where couple went. Rumor has it that everything there is pink and covered with doilies.

"No I think we'll do the usual." I answered.

"We'll come too. If you don't mind." Albus's voice drifted up from behind us. We turned simultaneously, smiling when we realized it. Gen was pulling behind her down the path like he was a rag doll. Her face was flushed, her long black hair was coming out of its pony tail, and her green eyes were bright with unhidden excitement. Albus was grinning to but only because he thought Gen was really hyper and he found that _very_ funny.

We continued down the path to the village at normal speed until we reached the main road. Then we said we'd meet in three hours. It was 11 a.m. and the feast back at Hogwarts was when we were supposed to be back there by. It was usually held at 6:30 so we had plenty of time to just bum around. First we went to the Three Broomsticks where we bumped into Hagrid, who gave Quinton the 'take care of my girl' speech when we told him the news. He blushed and I giggled through the entire thing. After that slightly embarrassing episode we went to Zonko's and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where we bumped into my Uncle George, whom we didn't tell our news. That could have been disastrous. After that, we bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and headed to The Hogshead, where we were supposed to meet up with Gen and Albus.

We saw then in a corner kissing when we walked in. giggling and hiccupping we made our way over to their table. They took no notice what so ever. Then Quinton ruined the moment by saying "What are you doing, eating her face?"

Gen pulled back quickly, throwing Albus off balance. He did a face plant on the floor of the bar while Quinton and I roared with laughter. Gen giggled hesitantly then heartily as Albus pulled his dirt covered face off the floor. He swung his arm around Quinton's neck pulling his face down, to help himself up.

So our first date went pretty well. Except one thing.


	7. Peace Treaty

**PROFESSOR DERMOT POV**

I put my coffee cup into the sink that I'd attached to the wall, and turned to my mirror. Taking a silver brush that had been given to me, I started to brush my hair. As I brushed, I thought about Quinton Roberts, the boy who'd come to me for some reason last night while I was looking up possible nicknames for some of my students. Having seven hours of class (not including lunch) is a little stressful. Some students in my fourth hour had gotten their names today. Max Grabowski, a boy of medium build and a charming smile was Emir. Charming prince. His table was filled with squealing girls as he told of something stupid he'd done on holiday. Zach Rhein was another. He was a short boy with a freckly face and curly black hair. The look was completed by braces and friendly brown eyes behind glasses. He name was Akil. Intelligent, logical. Both of them had been in Gryffindor.

Great, now I'm off the point. See what I meant? Now where was I …ah, Quinton. He had no idea why he'd come here in the first place! 'Following his gut' as he'd put it. How had his gut known …

**LILLY POV**

We left the Hogshead after convincing Albus that his face really was clean. We walked down to Honeydukes for some sweets, and then we wandered over to the Shrieking Shack, which was, miraculously, still standing. We stood near the fence in our pairs, huddled up for warmth because the September evening was getting chilly. We started chatting aimlessly about birthdays and gifts and special events in the near future. I remembered that Quinton's birthday was in three days. Shoot! What the heck am I going to get him? I thought. Silently, I began to think of gift ideas. He mentioned a new cauldron that he needed for potions because his was getting rusty. He'd gotten metal instead of pewter. But a good pewter cauldron costs much more than I had. I could make him a gift, but I didn't know what to make him either.

**QUINTON POV**

I wonder what Lilly is going to get me for my birthday. I hope she'll kiss me. She hasn't yet, you know. She'll probably get me a cauldron or something, but it's the thought that counts. But I still wish she'd kiss me. If I tried, I'd probably, like, miss her face or something.

Ah, well. We were looking over at the Shrieking Shack, holding hands under my cloak, when who should turn up but Scorpio Malfoy. Next to him, were Zaide and another of his friends called Calvin Goyle.

They sauntered up next to us and looked out at the shack along with us quietly. I thought they might be catching cold or something. They're NEVER quiet when Lilly is around. Or me for that matter. Then Scorpio spoke, almost whispering. "I don't want to be like my father was. I have friends because I'm myself to them, not because I have a highborn family and want to look tough. And I'm aware that my father made this same offer to your dad, Lilly, but I truly would like to have you two as friends."

Whoa.

"Malfoy, are you sick? Is this some kind of joke? " Lilly exclaimed quietly.

Albus and Gen had moved off somewhere, for privacy most likely.

I looked at Scorpio's face, and for once, I believed that he was being sincere.

"Scorpio, I believe that you're being sincere and trying to be friendly, but…" I trailed off implying the history of the Malfoy's vs. the Potter's. Lilly nodded looking sort of confused.

Malfoy nodded, agreeing with us. "I understand why you don't want to just become friends. You don't trust me or my family. But if we could try to be friends, you know, just not as hostile towards each other, then I think we could work out the kinks between families."

He held out his hand for us to shake, and Lilly looked at him suspiciously. But I believed him, and reached out shaking his hand firmly to show him that I was in charge. I stared at him conveying the message that if he did anything against us, that I would personally bring him back here for a small chat. He nodded slightly and offered his hand to Lilly, who shook it tentatively, as if she didn't want to touch him. But her eyes were as fierce as ever. He nodded to us both again and turned to leave.

When he was out of earshot I said "Well. That was awkward."

"Why on earth…" Lilly started, but paused, shook her head and continued in a different direction.

"How come he tortured us for 3 years before realizing that he didn't want to be evil and mean like his dad? He didn't just wake up this morning saying 'Hey. I'm gonna go make friends with the Potter's today!' Things just don't happen like that. "

"I don't know Lilly." I said "I really don't know."

ALBUS POV

I was behind a tree a few yards off, listening to Malfoy's speech. I agreed with Lilly afterwards. Why in the world would he just decide that he was going to make friends with the Potter's? And he's not even in their year! He's one year older than them, 14. If he was going to make treaties he should have come to me. Or James. But why Lilly? Was it possible that as soon as she got a boyfriend, he notice her?

Does my sister have more admirers than 1?

LILLY POV

We went back to the village after hunting down Albus, who said Gen had gone back to the castle early to do an excitement caused stomach ache. We went back up to The Three Broomsticks for some butter beer on the walk back to the castle grounds, where we might go and sit by the lake until dinnertime. But that talk with Scorpio Malfoy was still bothering me.


	8. Weird Discovery

RECAP

RECAP

"_That talk with Scorpio Malfoy was bothering me."_

QUINTON POV

The day after our chat with Scorpio, he walked up to us at breakfast and said "May I join you?"

I looked at Lilly, who was still pretty sleepy, and she shrugged so I welcomed him and patted the bench next to me. Every since Dad had killed Voldemort the house tables were just tables and the houses mingled together at mealtimes. Some true Slytherins still sat at the dark table on the far side of the hall, but most people sat wherever they wanted to. Today, I was kind of surprised because Malfoy wasn't accompanied by his usual crew.

"Where're Zaide and Calvin?" Lilly asked. She was awake enough to no who was and wasn't there.

"Oh, Zaide wanted to sit with his twin Zazu this morning. Apparently he's been getting into trouble lately." Scorpio frowned slightly.

"But," he continued, "I can't understand why, because he's in Gryffindor." He stopped to eat some bacon. "Then again," he smiled at Lilly who blushed, as Scorpio wasn't an ugly boy, "Some people who are in Gryffindor get into trouble to don't they, Potter? I mean, um, Lilly."

"Yeah. Sure." Lilly stopped smiling. She looked pointedly at the eggs on her plate, and stirred them around. I acted as peacemaker saying

"Oh, come on Lilly. He didn't mean it! Give the guy a chance."

Scorpio glanced at Lilly again before looking at me and saying awkwardly, "Yeah. So, um, see you around then." He got up stiffly and left the table. I spun around on the bench to face Lilly who was already glaring at me.

"What the heck did you do that for?" I spluttered. "He was trying to be nice to us!"

"I don't trust anyone before they've proven themselves worthy of my trust. Why should I trust _him_? Because he gave a flimsy, easily breakable promise? Ha! I don't think so!"

I'd started backwards. I'd never seen Lilly this angry!

She stood up suddenly, mumbling something about Quidditch practice. I watched her retreating figure, then turned back to my scrambled eggs. They didn't look half as appetizing now. Albus had come and taken Scorpio's place after he left, and he was staring hungrily at my uneaten eggs.

Glancing at him I sighed. "Would you like my scrambled eggs by any chance, Albus?"

He snatched my plate, not needing a second invitation.

While he was stuffing his face with my breakfast, I questioned him about Scorpio.

"Why do you think he wants to make friends with us Albus? Like Lilly said, he didn't just wake up and decide, but then why did he wait so long to approach us? And, why did he come to the Potters that are younger than him? Why not you or James? Ugh! I have to go find Lilly. Did you see her storm off like that? I've never seen her that ticked!"

He didn't respond to any of my questions, and only gave me a glance when I got up to find Lilly.

Looking at him I said sarcastically, "No, no, don't bother! I can search the entire castle by myself, thanks."

Shaking my head I walked away.

Typical teenager.

LILLY POV

After I stormed out of the Great Hall, I went to the old hump-backed witch statue that my dad had used to get to Hogsmead all those years ago. I opened her up and climbed inside the hollow hump, taking care to avoid the tunnel-slide that led to Honeyduke's cellar.

I came here when I needed to think. Right then, I definitely needed to think.

_Why does Malfoy suddenly want to talk to me? And why doesn't he talk to James or Albus instead? They're older and are much more familiar with little friend treaties. He chooses the youngest Potter to talk to about peace between families, he tries to make conversation but it seems hard for him, and the youngest Potter happens to be a girl. It's like…oh my gosh!! I think Scorpio Malfoy has a _CRUSH _on me!! _

QUINTON POV

I was in the library trying to think of where to look for Lilly first, when she came running in the door. Madam Pince, the librarian, gave her a glare over her horn rimmed spectacles, and went back to stamping her books. Lilly scanned all the tables quickly. I thought seriously about ducking under mine so she would miss me and leave. But her rage seemed to have passed. Now she was all smiles. So I held up my hand and waved at her to join me. She bounced over, sat across from me and giggled.

"I think I've figure it out." She whispered happily. "Why Malfoy has a sudden interest in us."

I waited expecting her to come right out with it. "So…are you going to tell me?"

She shook her head and her ponytail whipped around behind her. "Nope. I'm going to test my theory a bit. If it tests positive, I'll tell you and we can fix it. Kapeesh?"

I sighed and scowled. "Fine. Yeah I understand."

Lilly grabbed me up in a hug that nearly killed me, kissed my cheek and left to 'test her theory'. I just hoped that this wouldn't separate us to much. I get bored extremely easily when Lilly's not around.

ALBUS POV

I'm running around the third floor. Again. I have to run into Lilly at some point. I really wished I'd brought The Marauders Map, but Uncle George want to borrow it and see if he could replicate it. _I'll get it back from him at Christmas. Hopefully. If he hasn't blown it up or something. Oh I shouldn't have given him that map._

In my head I could see his lopsided looking face covered in ash, holding up a charred piece of paper. "Sorry, mate." He'd say. "I was testing it and it sort of…well…just blew up in me face. Here's what's left though." And only be able to watch the fifth floor Lavatory or something.

Ew.


End file.
